Thank Barbra For Gay Dads
by lesmismewicked
Summary: Santana has some questions about Rachel's dads. Rachel obviously has some answers. One-shot Pezberry


"Berry!" I heard her call my name in the hallway. I'm not sure why she yelled. It was after school and we were the only ones in the vicinity. But I stopped walking and turned around anyways.

I thought at first that she was furious. She sure looked it as she stormed towards me.

"Hello Santana. May I help you with something?" I try to remind myself to always be polite because when I'm older I will have to deal with undesirables all the time and I must always turn the other cheek in order to keep up appearances and stay in the good grace of the paparazzi.

Plus she's pretty and if I was rude than I could have ruined my nonexistent chance with her.

I take in her body. She's standing directly in front of me now. Hand on her hip, legs shoulder length apart. The complete personification of what a head bitch in charge should look like.

And sex. She also looks like sex. Some sort of Puerto Rican goddess of sex. I'm dead serious. I'm almost completely positive there is a Greek goddess out there named Santana and if there isn't I'm gonna have to put in a request with Rick Riordan to just write about her anyways.

"You have two dads." She didn't ask. Just stated. I wasn't sure what to respond with. Or really why she was talking about something she already knew about in the first place.

"Yes. You know this. You met them at Sectionals. Daddy complimented your makeup. You had a pleasant conversation with my dad about the new overtime restrictions at Lima General. I was quite shocked. I didn't know that you knew what manners were. My dad even told me what a lovely young lady you were when we got home."

My dad also told me we would look cute together. He said you'd balance out my crazy. But you don't need to know that yet. Or ever.

I know I must have an odd look on my face because she's staring. Did I say that out loud? Why does she look like that? She's not angry. She looks scared. Oh sweet Barbra I said that out loud!

"My dad's a surgeon. I schmooze all the time at the work functions that he drags my mother and I too."

Oh. So that was in my mind.

Santana meets my eyes and I can't describe exactly why but her eyes are so intense I feel goose bumps forming up my arms. I break contact and stare past her to the red lockers across the hall. Someone should really clean off all that gum. It's just not sanitary.

But then something occurs to me and I cock my hip and smirk at the girl.

"Oh. So the whole I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent was just an act? You're actually not a bad ass? Just the sweet little doctors daughter."

Oh my God did I really just say that? Please tell me that one was also a thought! Oh sweet Barbra. How I loved your music. She's going to shank me. Don't show fear. She can probably smell it.

"Not the nose! Please anywhere but the nose!" So much for not showing fear.

Willow Weep For Me, Hello Dolly, Funny Girl, My Man. I keep listing Barbra songs in my head waiting for the punch that never comes.

Instead I hear a chuckle. Santana Lopez actually just chuckled. I open one eye to make sure I heard correctly.

"Well my grandmother lives there and she's kind of like the devil's mean older sister. Plus considering the way you just cowered I'd say I'm still pretty bad ass." She's got this grin on her face. Not so much of a shut up or I'll make you wish you never born look. But an honest smile, something I've never really seen from her before.

"Haha. Yeah" I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I need to get out of here as fast as possible; I'm making a fool out of myself.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Santana but I really must be going now." I turn around and start to walk away when I feel her hand reach out and grab my arm. The warmth of her hand causes a shiver to travel through my body. But like a hot shiver. Like fire and ice. But not the condoms, just regular fire and ice.

"Rachel wait."

She turns me around and I huff at being manhandled. She drops her hand from my arm and I immediately miss the contact. Apparently I'm totally fine with being manhandled. Just touch me again.

She drops her head and stares at an imaginary stain on her cheerio uniform.

"Your dads… When did they know that, that they. . were-" She exhaled a huge breath and looked me in the eyes. "Gay. How did they know they were gay Berry?"

I internally roll my eyes. Why are we even talking about this? And then it clicks what she just asked.

Oh.

Oh….

Oh my Barbra.

Is Santana gay?

She can't be. She's dating Noah right?

Well that's not a reason. I'm dating Finn and I still have secret feelings for a Hispanic cheerleader that's standing in front of me, probably feeling just as awkward as I am right now if not more.

There have always been rumors about Brittany and her hooking up. Brittany even said that one thing about how if sex was dating the two of them would be in a relationship. The thought of Brittany and Santana in such an act brings a tint of red to my cheeks. Especially because I know I'd rather it was me instead of Brittany.

I know I told Finn I was waiting until I was twenty-five but I'm really just scared of his early release problem.

Stop objectifying the woman in front of you and say something. She's staring again.

"Santana what is this about? Are you a les-?"

I'm instantly cut off.

"Shut up Treasure Trail. We're talking about your family here not me. Answer the damn question before I get frustrated and let Karofsky send an ice cold slushy your way tomorrow."

So Santana is the reason I haven't been slushied for the past couple of weeks. I smile at the thought of her telling off David in order to protect me. Some small part of her does care. How sweet.

She's really pretty. Sometimes brown eyes tend to look really dull but hers are just so dark and focused. And she's got this strand of hair clinging to her mouth. I just want to help her get it out of the way. With my mouth. On hers. Together.

Crap why is she looking at me like I'm a freak?

Again.

Oh yeah, cause she asked me a question and instead of answering I fantasized about kissing her.

"Well my dad knew since he was a child. He just always sensed it about himself. My daddy however didn't know until high school. He dated girls. He played varsity baseball. First base actually."

Santana shot me a tiny smile and I felt like the whole world stopped spinning for a second.

"He didn't know he was gay until the first day of his senior year. They had English together. They met and daddy just knew that my dad was it for him. He said it was the first time he ever felt whole."

She's just staring down at that imaginary stain again. I'm not sure what to do actually. I rub my arms and look at her.

She doesn't look at me.

I'm kind of just staring at her like a creep now. Would she kill me if I touched her?

I take my right hand and caress the side of her face. I remove the hair from her mouth. With my hand unfortunately, and lift her head up so she can see me.

"It's ok. No one is going to judge you, especially not me." I hope she's getting this. There's no reason for her to hide who she truly is.

"You're beautiful Santana. It doesn't matter if you love girls. It doesn't change who you are or who you're going to be. You can have it all. Just like my dads."

I wipe away the tears staining her face and smile at her. Even with mascara stains she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

"What about you?" She asks. Her voice a little rough.

"What about me?" I repeat, confused about the question.

"Who do you love?"

I smile again.

While I'm way to afraid of getting punched in the face to tell her the whole truth, I can help her feel not so alone in the world.

"Well I was raised in a household that taught me not judge anyone." She rolls her eyes at that and I give her a playful glare to let her know that I wasn't finished.

"My parents taught me to give everyone equal opportunity and to find love in a person not a gender. A person's sex should never dictate who they love. It's your soul which loves. And the soul has no gender."

"Rach... It's a simple question to answer. Meaning it doesn't require a rant." She smiles a sneaky little smirk and I can't help but give her a playful glare.

"And while I've never loved anyone yet in my life."

Outside of my mind at least.

"I have desired both sexes in way that would imply that I love both. I-"

She puts both hands on my cheeks and pulls me into her. My body tenses at the feel of her lips crashing onto mine. My body relaxes and immediately begins to move in sync with hers.

Holy fuck.

Fireworks.

Butterflies.

Tingles.

All that good shit.

I love it. I love her.

This is so much better than what I imagined.

Even if she ruined what was going to be a beautiful and articulate explanation of my sexual orientation.

When we stop for breath we stare at each other for a second. I'm about to open my mouth to ask what just happened when she kisses me again.

And I guess that answers that question.


End file.
